Tong Hua, Fairytale
by o K i t s u n E o
Summary: OneShot Songfic You got to believe, that we will be like how the fairytale is, and the ending is filled, with nothing less than happiness. Let's create our own happy ending... A Sad Story KagSess REVISED Oct3


Lady Kurama : This is a chinese song that was translated to English, it may sound a bit strange

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and the song is not mine!

Tong Hua - Fairytale

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you sure? To left Kagome just like that?" Inuyasha stared back at the colossal castle within his line of sight. Sango interrupted, "Of course Inuyasha, Kagome-chan will understand, she had been carrying a pup for 4 months, it's dangerous to risk her into the battle." she sighed before riding on Kirara as Sesshoumaru began to speed forward.

_Had forgotten how long  
Since I had heard of you  
Telling me the love fairytales_

"But, how long had it been since she last spoke to him? It was about 4 months ago! When he announced that she will not join the battle!" Miroku gritted the bottom of his lips, "Depression is harmful to babies, may it be human or youkai..." he muttered.

_I thought about it for months  
And I started to panic  
Is there anywhere that I had done wrong again?_

He sped so fast that he looked like a blur of white, he recalled how angry she was when he told her of his decision, she had begged for him to rethink, when she knew that his decisions were always final.

_You told me with tears  
That those fairytales cannot be true  
And that, I cannot be your prince _

Kagome was in the garden, her head bowed in sorrow, why must she be pregnant at such an important time? She rubbed her swelling stomach, her baby... She really wanted to join the battle, she didn't was to feel useless.

"Kukuku... Miko, what are you doing out her? Alone nonetheless." Kagome's eyes widened as purple miasma burst out around her.

"Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, yes, Naraku's castle was near, he wanted to finish this fast now that he had mastered the Zangetsu No Ha. He wanted to return to his mate, he wanted to make amends.

_Maybe you did not know  
Ever since you told me that you love me  
The stars shine so brightly above me_

His heart started to beat wildly in his chest, excitement, yes, this must be excitement. He was going to slay Naraku soon and head back to his mate and pup. This was excitement, this was excitement, this was excitement... right?

_I would become the prince  
In those love fairytales  
And embrace you  
In a world of heavenly bliss_

Kagome ran through halls in the castle, her breathing ragged, Naraku hot in her trails. How... how could Naraku be here?

Servants were all being killed, their guts and blood splattered everywhere, staining the pure white halls. Kagome knew that he was playing with her, taking his own sweet time to plan on how to kill her.

_'Sesshoumaru!'_ she screamed in her mind, panting as she entered the secret garden. This was where they first made love, which resulted in their pup. This place was covered with a keikai, it would shelter her for a while...

Sesshoumaru halted, staring back at the direction of his castle, had he heard the voice of Kagome? "What is it Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gave a long glance, shaking his head before he leapt off again, giving Inuyasha's question a cold shoulder. There was this strange nagging at the back of his mind, but he too ignored it.

_You got to believe  
That we will be like how the fairytale is  
And the ending is filled  
With nothing less than happiness_

"KYAA!" Kagome's scream reverberated through walls as Naraku broke through the keikai, with those infamous smirk of his. Tears streaked down her cheeks, was she so useless? Was she like what Sesshoumaru had said? Useless? Just because she was pregnant? Or did it mean more?

"Miko... I shall rejoiced in killing you and your pup." he chuckled evilly, holding up his bloody arm, he struck out in a blur of red.

Kagome's feel her eyes widening at the sudden pain on her stomach. Blood flowed down her chin as a bitter smile tugged on her lips.

Her child was gone, she had no power to protect it. Perhaps it was right, she was useless, with or without a pup. Her face was a cascade of tears, _'Our life... could never be like those fairytales...'_ There was one thing she regretted, it was being unable to tell Sesshoumaru how sorry she was, he had cared for her, yet she made him feel so utterly forlorn for the past 4 months.

Gripping the tentacle, she ignored her pain and smirked towards Naraku. "I refused to go alone Naraku..." she closed her eyes and channeled all her Miko and Life energy into this one blast. Even if it cost her death, she would rid the world of his existence, the price she was willing to pay for being unable to protect her pups.

Her body glowed pink, and before Naraku could utter a sound, she screamed, creating a blinding light that blast Naraku into ashes.

The miasma was purified, the air smelt fresher and cleaner than before. Kagome, with a satisfied smile, slumped down. Flowers bloomed as though it was spring, snow started to fall, becoming crimson at the touch of her blood. Eyeing the flowers with a strange look of envy, she sighed and closed her eyes at the searing pain, both physically and emotionally.

_'Gomene, Sesshouamru...'_ At least, let this message reached his ears... she was so tired...

_Maybe you did not know  
Ever since you told me that you love me  
The stars shine so brightly above me_

Sesshoumaru fell onto his knees, a hand instinctively clenching his chest, where his heart beat ferociously.

What was that? The sudden squeeze? He squinted his eyes as the wind caressed his skin.

He never gave them a second glance before _'Gomene, Sesshoumaru...'_ it breathed to him.

His eyes widened, he turned and dashed back to the direction of his castle, "Return! Something's wrong!" he roared his commands, his mind was no more coherent, millions of thoughts engulfed him. What happened? Why was he trembling? Why was his feet rushing him to his castle?

**What was wrong with Kagome?**

_I would become the prince  
In those love fairytales  
And embrace you  
In a world of heavenly bliss_

His body went tensed when he saw the situation in his castle, tons of blood, piles of corpses, it was a horrifying sight. "Kagome!" a hushed whisper tore out of him before he scanned through halls, searched through rooms, all with one thought in mind , _'Kagome.'_

He burst through doors, each and every one of it filling him with hope, hope of finding her. Yet, it filled him with dread, what happened?

He had unsheathed Tenseiga, reviving servants as her past by. He went into the dining room, and almost dropped his sword at the sight. He gritted his teeth, blood seeping into his eyes, he would kill Naraku for this! How dare he lay a finger on Rin and Shippou?

They both, along with Jaken, were being hanged onto the lanterns which still shone bright, blood wrapped around their little bodies, drenching them crimson. He growled out loud when he saw the hell bovines. With a snarl, he destroyed them all into bits with his Tenseiga.

He never gave them a second glance before he took off again, his pace was one of hurry. She was nowhere, there was only one place left to search. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest, his mask was erased from his face, replaced with a look of pure panic.

"Kagome!" he called as he dashed into the garden, their secret garden. He frantically turned his head from side to side in searching...

**There.**

His usual calm exterior shattered, he stood rigid. There his Kagome lie, in the middle of flowers which were not supposed to bloom. Their heads bowed as tears tickled down their petals, ones which dropped, to fuse with the red liquid.

"K...K-Kagome..." he stuttered as a smile of disbelieve played on his lips. His steps were heavy, and with every step he took, the heavier it got. He strained his ears for a sound, anything, it was too quiet, it was never quiet with Kagome. "Stop... p-playing Kagome..." his voice quaver as he moved to her.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

_You got to believe  
That we will be like how the fairytale is  
And the ending is filled  
With nothing less than happiness_

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Finally, he stood beside her, her eyes were closed, her lips held a smile. He knelt down, his hand trembled. He tried to reach out for her, everything was so blurry, she was so far away.

"No..."

The white flakes descended, yet no chilling breeze blew. He cupped her cheek with hands that freezes, yet he too no notice. He searched desperately for a sound, yet no voices call. He breathed for her sweet alluring scent, yet he got copper and miasma. He tried to look away, yet his eyes refused to.

Nothing obeyed him anymore... Nothing...

Gently he embraced her, "K-Kagome... I'm back... My love..." lightly he brushed his lips against her forehead, his lips trembling, "What... What did I say... about concealing your...mark?" he stroked her wet raven mane, the red liquid staining his pale hands, dirtying his white outfit.

"Kagome..." softly he called, "It shouldn't be like this... " he shook her limp form, "You said... that out life was like... in fairytales..."

_I would become the prince  
In those love fairytales  
And embrace you  
In a world of heavenly bliss_

"You said once... that I am your prince..." he murmured, not even aware that Inuyasha and the others were at the door, heads turned away as tears rolled down their cheeks. "And... prince are supposed to save... save the princess... right?"

He did not even noticed the hot liquid the flow down his face, he held Kagome closed to him, none of these were true. "The prince was... supposed to save the princess... and they would live happily ever after... wasn't that what you told me?" he shook her, a bit more forceful this time.

"Kagome! Isn't that what you told this Sesshoumaru?" he shouted, "Kagome! Answer me!" he yelled, holding her by her shoulders, staring at the glassy sight of her. He refused to believe this, he would never believe this.

_You got to believe  
That we will be like how the fairytale is  
And the ending is filled  
With nothing less than happiness_

_"Nee Sesshoumaru... Let's create our own happy ending"_ Kagome smiling face appeared in his mind as she spoke.

**"KAGOME!"**

_-Owari-_


End file.
